unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadeshiko Akabane
|Name (Romaji) = Akabane Nadeshiko |Nickname = |Epithet = |Gender = Female |Age = |Height = |Classification = Human |Classification 2 = Puppeteer |Classification 3 = |Occupation = |Affiliation = |Family = Unnamed father |Family 2 = Unnamed mother |Family 3 = Tenzen Akabane |Family 4 = Raishin Akabane |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Automaton = |Automaton 2 = |Automaton 3 = |Ability = |Ability 2 = |Ability 3 = |Voice Actor = Kana Hanazawa |Voice Actor 2 = Tia Ballard |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 34 |Anime = Episode 1 }} |Akabane Nadeshiko}} is a character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is a Japanese puppeteer from the Akabane Clan; the younger daughter of Akabane Clan Head and Akabane Clan Head's Wife, the younger sister of Tenzen Akabane and Raishin Akabane. Nadeshiko was killed during the Akabane Clan's massacre. Her body might have been used by Magnus to create Hotaru. Etymology Name |Nadeshiko}}'s means "dianthus", a pink flower named after the words, dios, meaning "god", and anthos, meaning "flower", and is the compound of |Naderu}}, meaning "pat", and |Ko}}, meaning "child". |Akabane}}'s Japanese kanji is the compound of |Aka}}, meaning "crimson", and |Hane}}, meaning "wing". Appearance Nadeshiko is a young girl who has a light complexion, a slender body, and a short height. She has long straight black (dark brown) hair extending to her hips, with fringe, and in the manga, a portion of it tied into small half twintails, and has black eyes (with pinkish undertones). Nadeshiko wears, in the anime, a dianthus kanzashi that is composed of two blue and two red dianthus flowers, with an attached dangling strap of interchained four red dianthus petals and another strap of interchained four blue dianthus petals, on the left side part of her head, a yellow-orange kimono that has pink dianthus flower designs around it and at the bottom of its sode, an undivided dark blue hakama, with its straps tied at the centre front of her waist into a ribbon, that has pink dianthus petal designs at its bottom, tabi socks and a pair of komachi geta, and in the manga, a houndstooth designed kimono that has an obi wrapped around her waist, tabi socks and a pair of komachi geta. During a fireworks festival, in the anime OVA 4 and in the light novel short story, Facing "Angelic Element" Ⅲ, a younger Nadeshiko wore a pink flower kanzashi, with attached dangling green straps, on the left side part of her head, a cherry blossom designed pink yukata top that has a purple obi wrapped around her waist, a violet knee length underskirt and a pair of black strapped dark brown komachi geta, and in the manga, she wore a bira-bira kanzashi, that pins some of her hair to the back of her head into a half chignon, and a floral designed yukata that has an obi wrapped around her waist and holds an uchiwa fan. Personality Nadeshiko often talks in a third person point of view. Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" In Raishin's flashback, at the reception hall of the Akabane Clan Estate that was ablaze, opposite Tenzen, Nadeshiko's dead body was resting on top of an altar, and after Raishin had entered the room and recognised her, he burst out a cry. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Other Appearances Short Story Facing "Angelic Element" III Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 4 Abilities Relationships Image Gallery Appearance A Younger Nadeshiko in a Yukata.png|A younger Nadeshiko in a yukata in the anime. A Younger Nadeshiko in a Yukata M.jpg|A younger Nadeshiko in a yukata in the manga. A Younger Nadeshiko in a Yukata LN.jpg|A younger Nadeshiko in a yukata in the light novel. Trivia * The Complete Soundtrack CD Vol.Ⅱ's track, "Dianthus", was named after Nadeshiko and was played on her fourth appearance, during Raishin's second dream of the past of her, and on her fifth appearance, during Hotaru's fourth appearance that triggered Raishin's flashback of her, in the anime. Quotes References }} Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Akabane Clan Category:Puppeteers